battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
UZI
The UZI is an Israeli compact sub-machine gun that featured one of the first telescoping bolt designs. It fires the 9x19mm NATO round, with a high rate of fire. Battlefield: Bad Company Only available in multiplayer, the UZI in Battlefield: Bad Company is one of the "Find All Five!" weapons, requiring a player to download the multiplayer demo for Battlefield: Bad Company and reach Rank 4http://badcompany.ea.com/page/dynpid/8616/ or by using the universal code from DICE:' '''cov3r1ngthecorn3r. It is issued to the Specialist kit. It has a 60 round magazine and 180 rounds in reserve. It is fairly accurate when fired in bursts, but due to its high fire rate, burst firing is required for anything outside of close range. However, during urban operations, it is extremely useful as it can dispatch enemies with swiftness while still maintaining a player's low cover profile because of the attached suppressor. File:BFBC_UZI.jpg|The UZI in ''Battlefield: Bad Company on the multiplayer map Acta Non Verba File:BFBC_UZI_AIMED.jpg|The UZI being aimed Battlefield Heroes This close range UZI does best on semi-close range. The spread is too high for long range, just random hits will cause damage. Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Only available in multiplayer, the UZI is the 5th submachine gun unlocked for the Engineer requiring 26000 points. It's capable of attaching a Red Dot Sight or a 4X Rifle Scope as a primary specialization. It sacrifices damage and accuracy for an astounding rate of fire (second only to the PP2000 and the MG3). It can be decent in close-quarters, especially with the Magnum Ammunition Specialization, but its efficiency deteriorates at longer ranges, as its high rate of fire imposes overwhelming recoil, and its relatively low damage make kills in open areas difficult. Its minimum damage was increased to that of the PP2000's base damage to balance out the fact that it fired 100rpm slower and had nearly twice the recoil of the PP2000. BC2 UZI.png|The UZI at Nelson Bay in Rush. BC2 UZI IS.png|The UZI's iron sights. 700px-Uzi_BC2.JPG|The UZI on the multiplayer map Isla Inocentes in Rush. UZIStatsBC2.png|The UZI's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam In Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam, the UZI is a submachine gun issued to the Engineer kit. It retains a similar look to the weapon from the base game, however it is more rusted and no longer has its default silencer. It has a 32 round magazine and near identical iron sights to those from the base game. Despite having higher damage than the M10, the UZI has the same rate of fire, but is balanced out by higher recoil, 8 rounds less in the magazine and lower accuracy. UZI BC2V.png|The UZI at Hill 137. UZI BC2V IS.png|The UZI's iron sights. UZIStatsBC2V.png|The UZI's in-game stats evaluation Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the UZI is a buyable submachine gun for the Engineer Kit. It features the second highest damage out of the SMGs, after the AKS-74U, although at the cost of extremely low range and accuracy and a price of up to 980 for unlimited use. Despite this, the UZI does possess even more firepower than the AKS-74U, due to a much faster rate of fire. Due to the weapon's low accuracy, it is best suited for close range maps like Sharqi and even Karkand, but it will need to be fired in bursts for anything above medium range. BFP4FUziStats.png|Stats Performance BFP4f UZI Rest.png|UZI as it appers in Battlefield Play4Free BFP4f UZI iron sight.png|UZI iron sight view Videos Video:UZI|Gameplay with the UZI in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 at Laguna Presa in Rush mode Video:UZI Vietnam|Gameplay with the UZI in Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam at Cao Son Temple and Operation Hastings in Rush mode External links *UZI on Wikipedia *UZI on Modern Firearms References ru:UZI Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company Category:Weapons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Submachine Guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free